


Holding You Near My Heart

by Dahliaxat68



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Character Study, Established Relationship, Friendship, M/M, Poetry, Screenshots, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-03
Updated: 2014-02-03
Packaged: 2018-01-11 01:22:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1166919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dahliaxat68/pseuds/Dahliaxat68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim can't believe Spock is gone forever. But, he promises him that they will meet again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Holding You Near My Heart

It isn't fair that our life together has come to this.

I know you did it for me, but I am still upset.

Always leaping before you look, trying to spare me from danger.

You are the love of my life and it pains me not to touch you one more time.

All I have now is this memory of you, and the cold touch of glass that separates us.

Never shall I forget us dear soul.

I will treasure the days we spent together as partners.

And I shall meet you in that glorious place.

Forever eternal.


End file.
